The present invention generally relates to devices adapted to support a leg of a person while reclining, especially patients that are bedridden and as a result are prone to bed sores, foot drop (equinus deformity foot-ankle), and other conditions that can affect the foot. More particularly, the invention is directed to a protective boot adapted to support an individual's leg at a location away from the heel such that the heel is suspended and yet the foot is properly supported, and the construction of such a boot to improve its support capabilities.
Bedridden individuals can suffer from a variety of conditions brought on by being confined in bed, especially if limited to the supine position. For example, bedridden individuals are susceptible to heel pressure ulcers, foot drop caused by pressure over the peroneal nerve, relaxation and weakening of the muscles controlling the foot, and heel cord contracture. As a preventive measure, various foot support devices have been proposed, notable examples of which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,738 to Schleicher et al. and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,449,339 and 7,458,948 to Drennan. The Drennan patents disclose heel-supporting boots commercially available from DM Systems Inc. under the name HEELIFT® Suspension Boot. The boots include a unitary body formed of a flexible and compressible foam material that defines a foot supporting portion and a leg supporting portion. The leg supporting portion is configured to wrap around the leg of an individual away from the individual's foot, and is equipped with adjustable straps that secure the boot in place on the individual's leg to inhibit movement of the boot out of a proper supportive position in the event the individual moves. The leg supporting portion supports the individual's leg from beneath to suspend the individual's foot above the surface on which the individual is reclined, with the result that heel ulcers are prevented. In addition the leg supporting portion elevates the calf relative to the bed to remove pressure from the peroneal nerve at the upper end of the leg. The foot supporting portion supports the foot by applying pressure to the sole, thereby preventing foot drop, heel cord contracture, etc. The lower surface of the boot is preferably provided with a friction-reducing element that promotes free sliding movement of the boot over the bed surface, and a stiffener is preferably provided within the boot body to inhibit buckling and folding of the boot due to friction with the bed surface.
While having beneficial elements, foot support devices in the prior art often contain high-friction materials that rub against covering bed sheets and, as a result of leg movement, can cause the device to become displaced and cause the individual's foot to shift within the device. Foot support devices may also have excess room for the foot within the device, allowing the foot to shift and rotate within the device. In addition, foam materials used in the construction of foot support the devices tend to be bulky and highly deformable, with the result that portions of the device may catch on obstacles such as bed railings and wheelchair attachments. Finally, foot support devices may be heavily insulated, often unintentionally, which may be excessively warm for the wearer.
In view of the above, further improvements to foot-supporting devices and boots would be desirable, particularly with respect to inhibiting movement of the foot within the boot, easing an individual's movement under sheets, reducing bulk, reducing the likelihood that the boot will catch on obstacles, and providing better heat dissipation and ventilation.